


Bubblegum Pink

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: The Colours of You [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Death, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: While he was killing she was spinning in the rain.(The events of the girl in the yellow dress from Madelyn perspective)
Series: The Colours of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bubblegum Pink

Pink bubblegum that briefly tasted like strawberries stuck under the desk. That's what Madelyn thinks about as she twirls around in the rain in her yellow dress.

It's ten forty am. Alex has a gun, he's at school, and she knows what he is going to do. Mrs Spencer is talking to her, but she can't stop spinning, she can't tell her that Alex is going to kill. Madelyn wants too more than anything.

She doesn't care about the people he's going to kill or even the pain he's going to unleash on the shithole of a town, but she knows that death is going to claim Alex too. Madelyn cares about him; part of that is accepting he needs to do this even if it hurts her.

They had talked about it for months; the only time his icy blue eyes came to life is when they talked about the plan. 

It had to be this day, this date. The fifth anniversary of the day Alex Alan stopped being happy, the day when all he felt was pain; one adult and twelve children each in their own way had caused it all.

The rain falls harder and soon it will all be over, Madelyn spins faster. She's lost in a dizzy haze in it she can almost picture Alex. A can of soda in his hand, his secrets spilling out of his mouth, the feel of the blade against her palm before they made a blood pact and swore to never tell.

Inside her head are Mrs Spencer words fusing with gunshots. Bubblegum pink and blood red swirl in her mind as she keeps on spinning.


End file.
